Forever in Her Shadow
by LexiOdair13xx
Summary: Dominique had never cared about anything is her life until her older sister Victoire managed to yet again overshadow her achievement with a bigger, better and more important one. The once close sisters are now drifting apart, can these two ever fix their relationship or will the rift just continue to grow? (HARRY POTTER RELATED)
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes:

This is my first EVER Harry Potter fanfiction ! I hope you enjoy =)

It was largely inspired by a drawing by Hogwarts Bookworm which is also where I got the title =) -Alexis

Author's Chapter Notes:

Thank you to Georgie, Maple and Ari for being such great betas and getting this back to me so quickly. I hope you enjoy =)

"Dommi, Maman told me to wake you, the Hogwarts letters are here!" Dominique groaned as she rolled over and shoved a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out her sister's voice.

"Dominique, wake up!" Victoire said, trying to pull the pillow out from her grip. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" she exclaimed when she failed. Dominique grinned with satisfaction as she heard Victoire storm out of the room but then groaned again as she heard her come back in.

"Dominique! Wake up!" Louis cried, jumping up and down on the bed.

"All right, Louis, I'm awake; you can stop jumping on me now," she said, gently pushing him off. He gave her a quick hug, before he ran out of the room, shouting something about pancakes.

"Are you going to come down stairs now, or am I going to have to call Louis back in?" Victoire said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Victoire, I swear if you don't get the hell out of my room in the next five seconds, I am going to kill you," she growled. Victoire raised her hands in mock surrender as she backed out of the room, her blonde hair dancing behind her.

After Dominique had lay there for a couple of minutes, she slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the mirror, in front of which she pulled her strawberry-blonde hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs.

"Dominique, your letter eez on the table," her mum said over her shoulder. Unlike Dominique, her hair was long, silvery-blonde, and had the ability to turn every man's attention to her the moment she walked into the room. Her mum often told her stories of when she'd used her Veela charms on men in the past to get them to do what she wanted them to do. The reason she fell in love with their Dad was because he wasn't affected by the charm and fell in love with her for who she was.

"That's what you should look for in a man, Dommi. Someone who doesn't care about your appearance. Someone who just loves you for you," she had once told Dominique.

As she ripped open the envelope, she noticed it was slightly thicker than normal.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the fifth-year Slytherin Prefect. You are expected to check in at the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts Express and await further instructions. This will give you the opportunity to meet your Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as your fellow Prefects. I hope that you will not abuse your position of authority and that you will do your best to help your fellow students.

Please find your badge enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Pomona Sprout

Headmistress 

"Oh no. Oh, Merlin, no. This can't be for me; they must have got it wrong," she whispered to herself. How in Merlin's name had she been made a prefect? She, along with James, Fred and Molly, held the record for the most detentions earned in a week! Dominique groaned; they were never going to let her hear the end of this.

"Dominique, what's the matter?" Victoire asked, looking up from her own letter, a huge grin on her face.

Dominique simply held out the green and silver badge that had fallen out of the envelope, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh Dominique, this eez fantastic, I must tell your grandmuzzer! And maybe now you will get your head down and stop getting so many detentions." her mum said before hurrying out of the room.

Dominique scowled at her mum's last comment. Fleur had never approved of her behaviour at school. She'd sent a Howler when she found out that Dominique had received detention for the whole term when a firework display in the Great Hall got a bit out of control. It didn't matter that it was really difficult to pull it off and Professors Sprout, Greengrass and Longbottom had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Oh, Dommi, this is going to be great for you! I think a little responsibility is exactly what you need," Victoire said, the stupid grin still on her face.

"That's a shame. Responsibility and I don't get on very well," Dominique replied as she sat down.

Victoire laughed softly. "No, that's true. I heard all about what happened with the first year you were meant to help with potions."

"In my defence, he was a very annoying Ravenclaw. Aren't you lot meant to know everything? Why did he need extra help anyway?"

"We're meant to be wise, that doesn't necessarily mean we're excellent at everything. And even if he is ridiculously annoying, did you really have to make him drink a potion that turned his hair green and skin orange?" Victoire replied, rolling her eyes.

"He brewed a successful potion, didn't he? Don't I get even the smallest bit of credit for that?" she asked with mock hopefulness.

"I suppose you do deserve something for that. But you didn't have to put up with him in the common room " he wouldn't stop moaning for the entire year!"

"He's lucky he isn't in Slytherin, then," Dominique said with a grin. "What did your letter say, anyway? You looked very happy when you got it."

"Oh, I'm the new Head Girl!" Victoire said, her face flushed and excited again.

"Oh, Tori, that's brilliant! Wow, Grandma's going to be so proud! And so's dad, he was Head Boy when he was at school!" Dominique exclaimed as she got up to hug her sister.

Even though she genuinely was happy for Victoire, Dominique couldn't help but feel annoyed. Everything Dominique did, she managed to over shadow it with a bigger achievement. When she got the highest score in her year in both potions and charms, Victoire got all O's in her OWL's; when she got onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, Victoire was the Duelling champion. Now she'd been made a Prefect " defying all the odds " and Victoire had been made Head Girl.

"Hey, it looks like I have the lucky job of trying to get you to stick to your duties as Prefect," Victoire said, smiling at her.

"Looks like it. Hey, have you told maman yet?" Dominique asked, forcing herself to smile.

"No, not yet, I wanted to wait until dad got home from his trip so I could tell them together," Victoire replied, her blue eyes sparkling.

"They're going to be so proud, Tori, everyone will be," Dominique said softly.

"They're going to be proud of you, Dommi. You're a prefect, that's amazing!"

Dominique slowly sat back down at the table. "Yeah, I guess it is," she said absent-mindedly.

"Dommi, what's wrong? Aren't you pleased?" Victoire asked, sounding concerned as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, Tori, why don't you just get back to celebrating?" Victoire looked hurt as she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as their mum came rushing into the room.

"Grandma Weasley eez so proud, Dominique! She's throwing a party this evening to celebrate, everyone's going to be there," she said about twice the average person's rate of speech. "And Grandmere Delacour eez very pleased. She sends her love to all of you," she finished, smiling at both of them.

Just then, there was a loud crack from outside just seconds before Louis came running down the stairs. "Dad!" he shouted as he ran out the door to greet him.

"Morning ladies," their Dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Bill, Dominique has something she would like to tell you." her Maman said, giving their dad a kiss.

"Oh, Merlin, Dom, what have you done now?" Bill asked, turning to face his youngest daughter.

"Hey!" she cried in protest. "Just because I've normally done something, it doesn't mean you can jump to conclusions!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Dom. What did you want to tell me?"

"I, um, I " I was made prefect," she said, struggling to get the words out.

"Congratulations, Dom. That's amazing news!" her dad said as he came over to give her a hug.

"I think Victoire has some bigger news," Dominique said softly.

"Victoire?"

"I was going to wait until tonight to tell everyone together, but I might as well tell you now." She paused for effect, before saying, "I've been made Head Girl!"

Dominique sighed as her mum let out an ear piercing cry and her parents rushed over to hug and congratulate her sister, her own success forgotten. _What's the point in trying? Victoire's always going to do something better anyway,_ she thought as she walked out of them room, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed chapter one, feel free to leave a review if you wish! :D -Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my lovely betas Ari, Georgie and Maple, for looking over this chapter for me. Enjoy =)

Dominique loved Shell Cottage; it was small, but she preferred it that way, and she could often be found sitting on the bluff, looking out to sea. She was happiest on the dark winter nights, when the wind howled outside and she was curled up on the sofa, talking to her parents about the past. Dominique often felt guilty about asking about the war as her mum got a teary look in her eyes and her dad's voice grew distant, the pain evident on both of their faces. However, they both assured her that they liked that she was curious, as it meant that the sacrifices people made during those times would be remembered.

It was Dominique's curiosity and lack of caution that made her so different from her sister. Victoire never dared to ask questions about the past, in the fear that she would upset her parents. She preferred to spend those stormy winter nights in her room, huddled under her duvet to block out the howl of the wind. "It reminds me of a werewolf's howl, I can't help but think there's one outside, just waiting to tear our family apart," she had once admitted to Dominique several years ago.

Dominique smiled as she remembered the conversations she and her sister used to have. That had been before Victoire had gone to Hogwarts, before her parents were constantly told how perfect her sister is. The two sisters had still been close but Dominique would have to listen enviously to the stories of her sister's time at school and was always left wondering how she would ever live up to the standard set by Victoire. Their relationship had deteriorated rapidly since Dominique had started Hogwarts. From the moment she set foot in her first class of the year, the professors were already comparing her to her perfect older sister and that had created a rift between them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad, who sat down next to her. "This is a good place to think, isn't it?" he asked with a wistful smile.

"Hmm, I guess it is," Dominique replied absent-mindedly.

"You're like your mother: she always comes out here when she needs to think. During the war, she would sit out here for hours thinking about home, wondering if we would make it out of it alive." Dominique was surprised when her dad had compared her to her mum; it was the first time anyone had said that to her.

"I didn't know that," she said quietly.

"You're worried that you don't deserve this position," her dad stated.

"I'm not worried, I _know_ I don't deserve this," Dominique replied, picking at the grass next to her.

"You clearly _do_ deserve it. Professor Greengrass wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't."

"I don't deserve this!" Dominique said heatedly. "Someone like Ash or Lulu deserves this! They work their arse off each and every day, and they earn us loads of house points, which Molly and I just go and lose again. Who in their right mind would make _me_ a prefect?"

"They know what they're doing, Dominique. You should hear the way Professor Sprout and Minerva McGonagall go on about how you managed your Quidditch team when your captain was in the Hospital Wing. That alone shows that you have good leadership skills - you even managed to get the seventh years to listen to you," her dad said proudly.

Dominique sighed in exasperation. "That's different, it's Quidditch. I've proved myself to my team that I know what I'm talking about. I'm going to be such a hypocrite if I tell someone to stop mucking around, to not sneak out after curfew, to not use magic in the corridors because those are all things that I do on a daily basis, plus worse! I hold the record for the most detentions earned in a week for Merlin's sake!" she cried, putting her head in her hands.

"Then prove yourself to your schoolmates; they'll be sure to listen and respect you. If you show that you've changed, then maybe any other potential troublemakers who were thinking of copying you and your cousins will think again," he said, and he put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

_But what if I don't want to change,_ Dominique thought to herself. She decided against saying this to her dad. He didn't understand and she didn't expect him to. When he was at school, he was the perfect student: first Prefect, then Head Boy, he'd achieved perfect results in both his O. and his N.E. ; he was never the troublemaker. Sure her dad had a great sense of humour, but when it came to school he had a far more serious attitude about it than she did. He didn't understand how it felt to be given a position that wasn't deserved and know that the people who did deserve it really wanted it. He was the oldest child, he never had to try and differentiate himself from an older sibling like she did. Molly Weasley must always have been so proud of him and Dominique couldn't think of a single reason why her parents would be proud of he.

"If you say so, Dad," Dominique sighed, staring out to sea.

Her dad got up with a sad smile on his face. "You need to have more faith in yourself, Dom. Now you'd better get ready soon. Your mother will not be impressed if you're late to your own party."

As her dad walked back to the house, Dominique continued to sit there staring out at the impossibly blue sea, trying to imagine her best friends' reactions when they found out she had been made prefect. They would never let her live it down, and the amount of teasing and laughter she would have to face would be torture. She groaned as she slowly got to her feet and dragged herself back into the house. Her dad was right: her mother would hex her if she wasn't ready for her own party. Besides, it would be fun to see her family, even if they were sure to be unbearable about it.

She walked back into the small kitchen which was empty apart from Louis, who was sat at the wooden table reading his battered copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_."Where's Dad and Maman?" Dominique asked.

"They went to Diagon Alley," he replied, not looking up from the page he was reading. Dominique smiled slightly. She was glad her younger brother had the same love as Quidditch as she did - Victoire and their mum couldn't stand the game.

"Are you looking forward to the Tornadoes v Harpies match next week? It should be fun, we haven't done anything with just you and me for ages," Dominique said, sitting opposite from him. She loved spending time alone with her brother, he was great for a laugh. Dominique was often amazed that her parents let her look after Louis on her own - they barely trusted her to look after herself.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Louis exclaimed, a broad grin on his face. "Prepare to lose; you know the Tornadoes will thrash the Harpies!"

Dominique laughed. "Oh please, the Harpies will obviously beat them. In fact, I'm so sure that I'll bet five galleons on it," she challenged.

"You're on!" Louis replied, before promptly spitting on his hand and holding it out over the table. Dominique mimicked the action, and they shook hands to seal the bet.

"All right, five galleons it is, just don't tell Maman. We're not supposed to be betting any more, not after the last incident," Dominique reminded him.

"I can't believe I lost all of my pocket money to you. It took me ages to save that up!"Louis whined.

"It's your fault for raising the stakes. Besides, Maman made me pay all of it back; she didn't seem to care that I won it fair and square," she pointed out and the two of them burst into laughter. Dominique was often amazed by how grown up he brother could seem at times, especially when he spent the rest of the day acting like a young child. In fact, Dominique realised, he only acted so grown up when he wasn't with their parents, grandparents, or Victoire.

"Oh good, you're back in," Victoire said from the doorway. "Maman told me to tell you that you need to be ready to go to Grandma's in an hour, so I'd get a move on if I were you." Dominique rolled her eyes at her sister's authoritative tone. She looked up to see that her sister had already changed into a pale blue dress and felt a stab of envy as she thought about how stunning her sister looked.

"All right, I'm going," Dominique replied, and she made her way up to her room. She simply stared at the contents of her wardrobe, knowing she would never be able to look like her sister did. Victoire had the ability to turn heads as she walked into a room, and boys would gawk after her as she walked down the corridor. Dominique, on the other hand, only managed to turn heads because she and her friends were so troublesome and noisy that it was impossible not to notice them.

She scolded her self for her jealously After all, it was pointless to want to be someone you're not. Dominique decided she wasn't going to make a big deal of how she compared to her sister, so she settle on her green skinny jeans, a white tank top and a pair of pumps, opting to keep her hair in a messy bun.

She could hear movement from downstairs which could only mean that her parents were back. Sure enough, she had just reached her door when her mother called up the stairs asking her to come down. Dominique hurried down the stairs into the sitting room, where she jumped into one of the squishy arm chairs.

"Dominique, what 'ave I told you about jumping on ze furniture?" her mother scolded, frowning at her.

Dominique rolled her eyes again. "Sorry Maman,"

"We have a surprise for you two," her dad said, and he held out identical small, pale blue bags to both of them. Dominique and Victoire exchanged a glance and reached out to accept the bags.

"It's a tradition in our family to receive a gift when being made prefect," her dad explained. Dominique remembered how Victoire had been allowed to buy a new owl when she had been made prefect, and she looked inside of her bag. She pulled out a long rectangular box which she slowly opened and let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. It was the charm bracelet that she saw in the window of a little boutique every time she went to Diagon Alley, the one she had always secretly hoped she would get when she turned seventeen.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered, gently lifting it out of the box to get a closer look at the little charms. She smiled as she saw a silver broom, a little snake with green gems for eyes and a cauldron, each separated by either a green or silver bead.

"We hope you like the charms, and we thought you'd like the Slytherin colours," her dad said, looking a little worried, as though scared that she wouldn't like it.

Dominique got up and flung her arms around her parents. "It's perfect," she said, smiling.

"We are very glad that you like eet, Dominique," her mother said, returning the hug.

Victoire let out a squeal when she opened her own present. In her hand she held a silver necklace with a jewelled butterfly on the end, and she instantly asked her dad to fasten it around her neck.

"Aren't you going to put your bracelet on, Dommi?" Louis asked, materialising at her side.

Dominique gave him a small smile. "Of course I am! Here, help me fasten it."

Louis stuck his tongue out in concentration as he opened the delicate clasp and fastened it. "It looks beautiful on you, Dom," he said smiling.

"Thank you, Louis," she said, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "We better get over to the fireplace, they're ready to go."

Dominique frowned; she had noticed that Victoire had paled as she reached for a handful of Floo powder. She knew the reason for her sister's hesitation: Teddy Lupin. The two had once been inseparable, you couldn't ever find one without the other. They had been best friends up until Victoire's fourth year, when she started looking at him differently, and everyone knew then that she liked him as more than just a friend. That was when everything started to change. Then, in her fifth year, Teddy started going out with a girl called Amelia, someone whom Victoire hated with a passion purely because the two were so alike " not that Victoire could see that of course. After that, Teddy and Victoire couldn't even stand to be in the same room, and now things were extremely awkward between the once close friends. Dominique had spent all of the last Christmas Holidays trying to get the two of them to kiss or at least talk while Amelia was at her parents' but it was no good. Their relationship seemed damaged beyond repair.

Dominique personally thought Victoire was being a bit over dramatic. It didn't make sense that she couldn't still be friends with Teddy, and her hatred of his girlfriend was ridiculous: Amelia was actually quite nice and she really did love Teddy, regardless of what Victoire said. Dominique sighed as she thought of how good Teddy and Amelia were together, and then of how perfect he would be with Victoire. _It seems Teddy would be good with anyone but me,_ Dominique thought, to her surprise. _Why should I be bothered if he would be good with anyone but me, I didn't like him like that... Do I?_ She was pulled abruptly out of her thoughts when her mother handed her the pot of Floo powder. Dominique grabbed some, stepped into the fire and squeezed her eyes shut as she went whizzing past various fireplaces.

"Hey look, guys, it's the new prefect! We better watch our behaviour - we don't want to be put in detention, now do we?"

Dominique opened her eyes to see her best friend Molly grinning slyly at her from the scrubbed wooden table in the Burrow kitchen, where most of the family was assembled.

"Shut up," Dominique replied, and stuck her tongue out. The nervousness she had been feeling was rapidly disappearing and she instantly felt at ease around her family. Their banter was cut short when her Grandma Molly pushed her way through and gave Dominique a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Dominique. Being Prefect is a big deal; you're following in your father's footsteps and maybe, like your sister, you'll be Head Girl one day!" her grandma gushed. Dominique forced herself to smile and tried to ignore the fact that she was being compared to Victoire yet again, as her grandma looked so happy and proud.

"Mind if I steal my lovely niece for a little while?" George said from behind her. Her grandmother nodded and went back to laying the food out on the table, slapping away the various hands that had reached out to take some when she wasn't looking.

"How are you, Uncle George?" Dominique asked, turning to her uncle. She loved talking to George. The stories that he had told her about him and his twin, Uncle Fred, and their time at Hogwarts fascinated and inspired her.

"Congratulations on being made Prefect," he started with a wicked grin and Dominique grimaced causing George to start laughing. "Your dad said you weren't too happy with your new position."

"I don't deserve it! Seriously, I'm a nightmare at school, they can't honestly think that making me a Prefect is going to change that!" Dominique vented.

"Well, there's no denying that. You're mother still blames me for all the trouble you cause, she seems to think it's because of the stories I told you," George said, laughing.

"She hates the way I turned out. It's not your fault though, Uncle George, although I'm pretty sure Aunt Audrey blames you for Molly, as well. We just don't want to always be associated with the perfectness that is our family; we want to stand out and to be different! I don't care how much she hates it, I'm not changing for anyone. I'm happy being me and if I behave, I miss out on the fun of causing mayhem at school!" Dominique declared with a grin and George laughed.

"That's the niece I know and love. Now, speaking of mayhem, have I ever told you the story of how Fred and I left school?" Dominique shook her head and her Uncle launched into the story which left Dominique open-mouthed and fascinated.

"That sounds incredible, I wish I could have seen it!" Dominique exclaimed.

"George, I hope you're not filling my daughter's head with ideas, she has responsibilities now," her dad said, laughing.

"Yes, because you were such an angel at Hogwarts, even when you were Head Boy," George replied jokingly. Her dad started to protest, so Dominique left them to it and she went to look for Molly who had disappeared from the kitchen. As she walked out of the room, she bumped straight into Teddy.

"Oh, Dom, I was just looking for you. Can I talk to you for a minute? I need some advice," Teddy asked, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, and started to make her way into the living room.

Teddy caught her arm. "Actually, this is more of an outside talk, away from the rest of the family for a bit," he said, with a nervous laugh.

"Right, into the garden we go, then," Dominique said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She scolded herself for being stupid: she couldn't possibly like Teddy in that was - she was trying to set him up with Victoire.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Amelia," he blurted out once they had walked a fair way from the house.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Dominique asked in shock.

"That's generally what proposing means," he replied jokingly. Dominique glared at him and then they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I know what a proposal is, I just can't believe you're ready to get married. What about Victoire?"

Teddy paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what's happening with her. We haven't spoken properly since I started going out with Amelia. I don't get why she can't be happy for me; I love Amelia and she loves me," Teddy said softly, looking out into the distance.

Dominique sighed. "You know why she's being like this, Teddy. She loves you and she's being too selfish and feeling too sorry for herself to accept that you don't feel the same way."

"What if I do feel the same way?" Teddy muttered.

Dominique stared at him for a while. "You love Victoire? Then why are you still with Amelia and why are you considering marrying her?" she pressed, confused.

"Because it's not as simple as that. I love Victoire, but I also love Amelia, and Victoire is like a younger sister to me and the rest of the family are hardly likely to approve if we end up together," Teddy said flatly.

"They want you to be happy and if Victoire makes you happy, what is there to not approve of? You have to think of it this way, Teddy: Would you be happier with Victoire or would you be happier marrying Amelia?"

Teddy was silent for a long time. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. Amelia and I are happy together. I want to settle down and I want to marry her," he said finally, his eyes shining.

"Are you sure you're ready to settle down? You are only nineteen after all," Dominique said. Personally she couldn't understand how someone only four years older than she was was ready to get married. He still had his whole life ahead of him, but, if it was what he wanted, who was she to stop him?

"I want to be with Amelia, I'm sure I'm ready," he said certainly, his eyes gleaming.

"Then I'm happy for you!" Dominique squealed and Teddy wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't mind my asking her tonight, do you? I know this is meant to be a party to celebrate the miracle that is you being made Prefect but..." He trailed off and looked at her hopefully. He looked so happy and anxious that Dominique laughed again.

"Of course I don't mind, now go on and ask her!" Dominique grinned as Teddy made his way back towards the house. "Wait!" she called, suddenly remembering something. "I want to see the ring!"

It was Teddy's turn to laugh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old box. Inside was a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle. "It was the ring my dad gave my mum," he explained. "I wish they were here to see this."

Dominique hugged him again, hating the pain and sadness in his voice. "I'm sure they wish they were here too, but they would be so proud of you," she murmured.

"Right," Teddy said after a while. "I'd better go and find Amelia."

Dominique watched him walk away with a smile. She couldn't believe he was going to propose to Amelia. She still remembered the clumsy boy he had been when they were kids; now he seemed strangely grown up. Her smile slipped slightly as she thought about what Victoire's reaction was going to be, but the image was soon replaced by one of Teddy's smile when he had said he was going to propose.

Deciding to resume her search for Molly, Dominique slowly made her way back into the house. She finally found Molly back in the kitchen with their Uncle Charlie, listening to a story about his work in Romania. Molly looked fascinated as Charlie pointed to one of the many burns on his arm with a gleam in her eye that made Dominique groan. It was the same gleam that Molly had had when she decided she was going to join the Quidditch team last year, and Dominique knew that Molly had set her sights on following in their Uncle's footsteps and working with dragons, yet another thing that her mother would not approve of - not that that would stop Molly from doing it.

She was just making her way over to where the two were talking when she was suddenly ambushed by her younger cousin, Lily.

"Look, Dommi, I made this cake!" Lily said excitedly, holding up the cake proudly.

Dominique smiled and took the cake from her, pretending to do a thorough examination of it. "Well, everything looks good, but I reckon I'll have to taste it to be sure," she said with a grin.

"It's chocolate! I used green icing because you're in Slytherin; I thought you'd like it," Lily said, before launching into an explanation of exactly how she had made it. She was just getting onto explaining how she had made the icing when Teddy asked everyone into the living room.

"Everybody, I have something I want to tell you," he said slightly nervously when everyone had crowded into the room. "Amelia and I are engaged!"

The reaction was immediate as everyone hurried over to congratulate the happy couple. Dominique looked over at Teddy and grinned, before he pushed his way through the crowd to give her a tight hug.

"I knew she'd say yes, Teddy! I'm so happy for you!" Dominique cried.

"Thank you, I'm happy too!" Teddy laughed. "Well, I'd better get back to my fiancée. Thank you for talking to me earlier; it means a lot to me knowing that you're there when I need you. You know that I'm always here for you, right?"

Dominique nodded and gave him one last hug before he went back to where Amelia, who was surrounded by the Weasley family. She looked around to see where Molly was, hoping to finally have a chance to talk to her, but she got distracted by Victoire who was stood frozen in the doorframe, tears running down her chalk white face. She noticed Dominique looking at her, and without a word, Victoire turned on her heel and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please feel free to leave a review, the little box below is feeling lonely =P ~Alexis


End file.
